Emotions: Songs
by Clou
Summary: A pile of songs written by me.
1. Comparison

And now to repost the Emotions song fic

**Comparison**

v1: I look at you

You're perfect

Bright eyes

Soft skin

You're just as perfect

Deep within

c:Why can't I be just the same as you?

Succeed in everything I do?

Have friends that are just like me?

Why arn't I the same as you?

Don't have to try in what I do?

Why can't I be free?

v2: I see myself

Not worth it

Dull eyes

Rough skin

I sigh about

The state I'm in

c: Why can't I be the same as you?

Succeed in everything I do?

Have friends who're just the same as me?

Why arn't I the same as you?

Don't have to try to make it through

Why can't I for once be free?

Why can't I for once be free?

* * *


	2. Change Reality

**Change Reality**

v1: I think I'm going

Through insanity

Trying to change

My reality

Hoping to change

The way I feel inside

Wanting to run away

To run away and hide

c: Just leave me alone

While I change my reality

Just let me be

Coz I wanna be me

v2: I think I'm feeling

Like a reject

No one knows me

Coz about me they forget

Wishing to be

The me thats been denied

The me that they won't

Let out so no one finds

her

c: Just leave me alone

While I change reality

Let me be

I just wanna be free

I just wanna be me

* * *


	3. Paranoid

**Paranoid**

v1: I hear voices

Around each corner

Whispering choices

About my doom

I see on walls

Darkened shadows

Talk 'bout how I'll fall

In the gloom

c: Paranoid

Hear voices behind me

Paranoid

Feel a chill up my spine

Paranoid

The voices are saying

Paranoid

Soon you will be mine

v2: I feel freezing

Shiver as I walk

Hear wheezes

Of a dying man

I think in my head

Darkened secrets

Think 'bout running

When I can

c: Paranoid

Hear voices behind me

Paranoid

Feel a chill up my spine

Paranoid

The voices are saying

Paranoid

Soon you will be mine

* * *


	4. I Just Can't Let You Know

**I Just Can't Let You Know**

v 1: You say I need you, really need you

That I can't make it on my own

You say that you care, you really care

Yet did you help me when I was alone

You say I'll do anything I can

Just to save you, protect you from your fears

But when I need you you just run away

Believe me it almost drives me to tears

c: But no,

I wont let the tears fall

I wont let you know how much you hurt me

But no,

I cant let you see my weakness

Even though you deserted me

I just can't let you know

v 2: You said, I'll be there by you side

Whatever you need you can count on me

Yet when the odds they stood against us

I was left alone with my fear

c: But no,

I wont let the tears fall

I won't let you know how much you hurt me

But no,

I can't let you see my weakness

Even though you deserted me

I just can't let you know

I just

Can't let

You know

Was I not good enough to save

Not good enough to make you brave

Not the right one, to help you

Conquer your fears

Was I the one who held you down

Did you just wish I wasn't around

Am I not good enough for you

Not good enough for you...

c: But no,

I won't let the tears fall

I won't let you know how much you hurt me

But no,

I cant let you see my weakness

Even though you deserted me

I just can't let you know

e: I just can't let you know

I just can't let you know

I just

Can't let

You know...

* * *


	5. I'll Be There For You

**I'll Be There**

v1:When you're feeling down

When you're feeling blue

I will be the one

Who stays to comfort you

c: I can be

A shoulder to cry on

When your friends deserted you

A giver of strength

And encouragement too

I can be

What you need me to be

And I'll do it all for you

v2: When your'e feeling low

No one seems to care

Just take a look around

And I'll be the one there

c: I can be

A shoulder to cry on

When your friends deserted you

A giver of strength

And encouragement too

I can be

What you need me to be

And I'll do it all for you

m8: So don't worry

You got me

And I'll be

What you need me to be

v3: When you're feeling sad

And nothing's going right

Call and I'll be there

To help you through the night

c: I can be

A shoulder to cry on

When your friends deserted you

A giver of strength

And encouragement too

I can be

What you need me to be

And I'll do it all for you

I can be

A shoulder to cry on

When your friends deserted you

A giver of strength

And encouragement too

I can be

What you need me to be

And I'll do it all for you

e: I'll be there

For you

I will help

You through

When you're

Feelin blue

I'll be there

For you...

* * *


	6. Alley Girl

**Alley Girl**

v1: I stand here in the shadows all alone

Watching you but you can't see me

Am I glad or do I want to be known

Or would I get mad if its me you see?

c: I still dont know if I want to be found

Do I want to find and stand on solid ground

Cause when I've been all alone so quiet I have been

Trying my hardest not to be seen

But sometimes I think how much I want to be with you

Trying to fit in, the way that you do

Then I realize I'd never fit in

So its back to alleys and the metal dustbins

v2: I stand, a faded shadow all alone

I hear you but I cannot see you

Am I glad that you've moved away?

Cause now you can not see anything I do

c: I still dont know if I want to be found

Do I want to find and stand on solid ground

Cause when I've been all alone so quiet I have been

Trying my hardest not to be seen

But sometimes I think how much I want to be with you

Trying to fit in, the way that you do

Then I realize I'd never fit in

So its back to alleys and the metal dustbins

v3: I stand here with no hope I'm all alone

Your not around your voice I can not hear

I'm more sad than I ever was before

I got so close to having you near

e: But I was too afraid

Afraid to show my face

Afraid to come on out

Afraid, always in doubt

Afriad you'd never see

The real, honest me

A frightened girl

Who is all alone in the world

I still dont know if I want to be found

Do I want to find and stand on solid ground

Cause when I've been all alone so quiet I have been

Trying my hardest not to be seen

But sometimes I think how much I want to be with you

Trying to fit in, the way that you do

Then I realize I'd never fit in

So its back to alleys and the metal dustbins

A frightened girl

Who is all alone in the world

Alone in the world

Alone in the world

All alone

Forever alone

No more hope

Hope is gone

Now she's alone

All alone

Forever

Alone


	7. Miss Perfection

**Miss Perfection**

v1:How does it feel being miss perfection

How does it feel having everyone love you

How does it feel to have everything go your way

People love you whatever you do

c: Cause everyone loves you

You have no flaws

Everyone loves you

Your always adored

Everyone loves you

Nothing you say is wrong

Everyone's loved you

For too long

v2: How does it feel being the star of the show

How does it feel to have a load of friends

How does it feel to always be right

People love you, their love has no end

c: Cause everyone loves you

You have no flaws

Everyone loves you

Your always adored

Everyone loves you

Nothing you say is wrong

Everyone's loved you

For too long

v 3: How does it feel to have no enemies

How does it feel to have no fear

How does it feel knowing when your feeling blue

People love you and will want to be near

c: Cause everyone loves you

You have no flaws

Everyone loves you

Your always adored

Everyone loves you

Nothing you say is wrong

Everyone's loved you

For too long

v 4: How does it feel in the night your all alone

How does it feel to have nobody by your side

How does it feel when you cry into your pillow

People who love you never ask if your alright

c: Cause nobody loves you

Your made of flaws

Nobody loves you

Your not adored

Nobody loves you

Everything you say is wrong

Nobody loves you

They didn't all along

m8: All they said were lies

As you lie in bed and cry

Noones there for you

There to help you through

There to wipe your tears

There to calm your fears

There to help you live

There to always give

A helping hand

Lies

Cry

You

Through

Tears

Fears

Live

Give

A helping hand to you

c: Cause nobody loves you

Your made of flaws

Nobody loves you

Your not adored

Nobody loves you

Everything you say is wrong

Nobody loves you

They didn't all along

e: Your not so Miss Perfection

You never were

Cause no one's there anymore

No one's there anymore

No one's there

Your all alone..

* * *


	8. Feel

Review

**Feel**

I feel so numb

Like a part of me is gone

I feel so sad

About what I have become

I feel so low

I didn't intend to do it

For it to end this way I just wanted to say

I'm sorry

For all the things I've done

I am sorry

For what I have become

A perfect lie

A saddened heart

Sorry if I tear you apart

I feel so blue

Like my heart has been torn out

I feel so sick

Wonderning what it's all about

I feel so much hurt

I cant take this anymore

Just show me to the door

And I'll leave, your perfect life

Forever.

I'm sorry

For all the things I've done

I am sorry

For what I have become

A perfect lie

A saddened heart

Sorry if I tear you apart

So sick

So much hurt

So sad

Left in the dirt

So much hate

So many lis

Many live

Many die

People come

People go

Sometimes people

Never show

How they feel

About eachother

All alone all alone

Forever.

_Rave_


End file.
